


Sticky Notes

by isloremipsumafterall



Series: Paperwork [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A FitzTrip story told in post-it notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
